


Into The Balamb Storm

by Spable



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, No Beta, PWP, Posting at my own risk, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spable/pseuds/Spable
Summary: Something goes wrong for two training partners. Seifer/Zell body swap. PWP. Post-canonSelphie warned him not to go out training with Seifer. She especially warned him not to go during the biggest thunderstorm Balamb had seen for decades. Did he listen? Of course not, Zell knows best!





	Into The Balamb Storm

After the war, Seifer had returned to garden and had been accepted back as a cadet. He was training rigorously and was determined to pass the upcoming SeeD exam. 

Surprisingly, he had become friends with Zell since his return. With getting up early for training, he became accustomed to seeing Zell in the cafeteria and in the training centre. One day Zell had sat with him for breakfast and they had agreed to train together. 

Their routine had been going for a few months, Zell sitting with Seifer to eat, the two of them doing a couple of laps round the Garden before heading into the training centre for a few hours.

* * *

Zell had just settled in his dorm with a few beers when there was a sharp knock at the door. Grumbling to himself, he stood from his couch and shuffled over to answer it.

He opened the door to Seifer, and discreetly looked him up and down. “Hey, what’s up?”

As discreet as Zell thought he was, Seifer noticed Zell’s eyes roaming over him. “Change of plan tomorrow, Dincht. We’re going out to the plains after breakfast.”

“Uhh, ok, sure.” Zell was lost in thought, wondering why they were going out to the plains instead of the training centre.  _ Maybe he’s going to confess he’s attracted to me, throw me over his shoulder and march me back to his dorm to have his way with me… _

Seifer watched with interest as Zell’s face started turning red, then realising he was staring, turned on his heel and walked away. “Bye then,” Zell mumbled, watching Seifer’s retreating form. 

He closed the door and flopped back onto the couch with a sigh. He wasn’t supposed to be attracted to Seifer, before they’d started training he was just trying to be friendly to the ex-knight. 

It had only taken a couple of weeks for Zell to start noticing Seifer properly. The way his muscles tensed when he wielded his gunblade, the drops of sweat running down his neck, the way his chest tapered down to his hips, his abs when his shirt rode up…

_ Knock knock knock! _

Zell stopped immediately, as if he’d been caught masturbating. “What do you want now Almasy?” He shouted before opening the door again. 

His face paled as he saw not Seifer, but Selphie stood before him. “Uh, oh hi Selph,” he offered with a smile. 

“Why’d you think I was Seifer?” Selphie asked, with a smirk on her face. “Or were you just hoping?” She knew all about Zell’s crush on Garden’s bad boy. 

“No! He just stopped by, apparently we’re training out in the plains tomorrow.” He stepped aside to let Selphie in. 

“Tomorrow!? You do know that the biggest storm of the century is supposed to be hitting Balamb tomorrow, right? And you’re going training,  _ outside _ ?” She was practically bouncing from one foot to the other. 

“C’mon Selph, you really believe all the media hype? If anything, it’ll just be a bit of rain. Nothing we can’t handle.”

“Ooh, imagine what Seifer would look like with his clothes clinging to him in the rain,” she said dreamily, her hands clenched together. 

“Stop it! You’re giving me great mental images,” he flashed her a grin, his teeth poking out. 

“Seriously though, what if it gets really bad?”

“Then we’ll just come back to Garden, no big deal.”

“Ok, but promise me if it starts getting really bad you’ll come back straight away!”

“I promise. No wait, better than that, I  _ pinky _ promise!” Zell held out his little finger and saw the delight on Selphie’s face when she noticed. She joined her pinky with his, “don’t you go breaking that now Zelly!”

She waltzed out of his dorm waving over her shoulder, “see you at lunch tomorrow!” 

* * *

Zell and Seifer ate breakfast together in silence. Zell lost to his thoughts, and Seifer mentally preparing for today’s training. 

“There’s gunna be a hell of a storm today Dincht, hope you’ve got some waterproofs.”

He glanced at Zell’s attire and chuckled. “Seriously, shorts?”

“Hey! They’re comfortable!” Zell retorted back in defence. 

“Yeah yeah, don’t come moaning to me when you’re soaked to the bone alright?”

Zell finished his breakfast with a grunt. “So, are we still doing laps?”

“Nah, we can jog out to the plains. You ready?”

Zell nodded and they both left the cafeteria.

* * *

The sky was eerily dark as they left Garden, even though it was still early in the day. Zell wasn’t worried, it was only going to be a bit of rain for Hyne’s sake. 

He was jogging just behind Seifer, getting a good view of the blonde’s ass, storing it mentally for later. 

Seifer came to a stop just past a hill where there was an open plain. 

“We’ll train here.” 

Seifer shed his trench coat, and placed it on a nearby rock. He readied his gunblade and dashed forward towards Zell. 

Zell, mesmerised just by Seifer taking his coat off, barely dodged the attack. 

“Focus Dincht,” Seifer barked at him. 

Zell was a flurry of fists from that point. He jabbed Seifer in the stomach and ducked as Hyperion swished above his head. 

Seifer gained momentum and struck low, Zell jumped to miss the sharp blade. 

A bright light in the sky stopped them both, it was followed by a loud crack of thunder. 

“Here it comes,” Seifer said lowly. 

“Let it, a little rain never hurt anyone,” Zell replied. 

The rain started out light, but as the minutes went on, it got heavier and heavier. Zell struggled to see Seifer, and was inches away from being sliced shoulder to hip. 

“Maybe we should head back,” Zell shouted over the pattering rain. 

Seifer nodded and reached down to collect his coat. Zell squinted, the rain getting in his eyes, as he watched Seifer. 

Another loud crack echoed through the sky, then Zell knew nothing but darkness. 

* * *

Zell sat up slowly. His head was pounding and his body ached all over. His vision was blurry, and everything sounded very loud. 

He noticed a blurry figure moving away from him. His eyes focused and his jaw dropped. 

_ That’s not possible… _

He could see himself walking away from him. Or someone that looked identical to him at least. He looked down at his own hands and noticed he wasn’t wearing his gloves, instead they were black with red crosses, which was odd. 

He looked at his legs, which were not wearing shorts, but were covered with Seifer’s black jeans. 

His hands went to his face and he could feel the scar between his eyes. 

_ No no no! I can’t be Seifer! _

* * *

Seifer walked back into Garden. This was not happening. He was absolutely not trapped in Zell Dincht’s body. Definitely not. 

“Hey Zell, wait up!” Selphie’s voice floated across the fountain. 

Seifer sped up and headed towards the dorms. He was not stopping for anyone. He needed to process this, err, change, on his own. 

He keyed in his dorm code and shut the door behind him. 

Zell had just walked back into Garden and could hear Raijin shouting Seifer’s name. “Not now,” he shouted back and headed for Seifer’s dorm. 

He knocked and waited. 

Seifer couldn’t help but be surprised by the sight of himself looking down at him as he opened the door. “Get in here!”

Zell shuffled in. “What in the holy Hyne has happened to us!?” he shrieked at Seifer. 

“Fucked if I know Dincht.”

“What do we do? How do we fix it?” 

Seifer slammed his fist on the coffee table as he sat down on the couch. “I don’t fucking know!”

He noticed the dent he’d made in the table. “Well shit, looks like I’ve got your strength,” he smirked at Zell, which Zell found strange. Seeing his own face smirking at him was a strange occurrence. 

“Look, I know this is weird, but we’ll just have to deal with it until we get this sorted out. Let’s get some lunch then we’ll go see the doc.”

Zell nodded in agreement, he was feeling hungry. Maybe some food would help him calm down. 

They left Seifer’s dorm and headed towards the cafeteria. 

“Zell! There you are, you ready for lunch?” Selphie approached Seifer. He looked at Zell who nodded slightly then walked off leaving Seifer with Selphie. 

They walked together into the cafeteria. “Go find us a table and I’ll get some food,” Selphie smiled at him. Seifer sat at a table, head in his hands as he waited for Selphie to return. He could see Zell at another table, eating alone. 

“Here you go, I managed to get some hot dogs for you!” Selphie chirped. Seifer took a bite, pretending to enjoy the damned thing. 

“Soooo, did Seifer confess his undying love for you then?” 

Seifer choked on the hot dog. “W-what?”

“Come on Zell, I need details! I know it rained, did he look sexy with his clothes all wet? Did you jump him!?”

“I…” Seifer trailed off, his mind clicked. 

Did Zell have a thing for him? He’d never thought about Zell that way before, but now he had been presented with this new information, his brain helpfully provided a mental image of Zell naked and writhing beneath him. 

“Zell!”

“Huh?” His eyes flicked up to meet Selphie’s. 

“You just zoned out there, are you alright?” Selphie asked with concern. 

“M’fine,” Seifer replied, finishing his lunch. “I gotta go, see you later.” He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. 

Selphie watched him leave, there was something different about Zell today. 

Zell watched their exchange from his table. He thanked Hyne no one had come to sit with him. A few minutes after Seifer had left, he also left and headed back to his dorm. 

He sat down on his couch and wondered what he was going to do. Here he was, looking and sounding like Seifer, dressed in Seifer’s clothes, but sitting in his own dorm.

What was he going to wear!? None of his clothes would fit Seifer’s body!

_ Knock knock knock! _

Without thinking, Zell got up and answered the door. Selphie stood before him, eyes wide. 

“What have you done with Zell!? Why are you in his dorm!?” She started pounding her fists on Zell’s chest. 

“Selphie, I can explain. Come in and sit down.”

Selphie stopped hitting him. Her eyebrows were drawn together in thought. “Ok, but you better have a good explanation buddy.” She finished with a finger poking his chest. 

Zell sat down on the couch and gestured for Selphie to sit beside him. 

“Selphie, I need you to listen to me. It’s going to sound crazy, but you’ve got to believe me.” His eyes searched her face, waiting for her to respond. 

“Umm, ok.”

“I’m not Seifer. It’s me, Zell. You were right about the storm, it did something to me and Seifer. He’s in my body and I’m in his.”

Selphie wasn’t convinced, “and just how do I know you’re the real Zell?” She crossed her arms. 

Zell held out his little finger. “I did pinky promise if it got bad we’d come back, and after it did get bad, well…”

Selphie’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh no!” Her hands went to her face. “If that wasn’t you I was eating lunch with, then it was Seifer?” Zell nodded. 

“SHIT SHIT SHIT!!” Selphie stood up, Zell followed her up. “What is it Selph?”

She turned to look at the Zell/Seifer hybrid. “I may have asked if you jumped Seifer…” her cheeks turned red. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you weren’t YOU!”

“Ahh. Ohh. What, err, what did Seifer say?”

“Well he sorta zoned out for a few minutes after he almost choked on a hot dog, then he said he had to go and left.”

“What should I do?” Zell looked lost. 

“Go and talk to him. And go see the doc, see if she can fix you both.”

“Talk to him!? What am I meant to say? ‘Oh hi Seifer, you know I’ve got the biggest crush on you, let’s fuck!’ Not sure how well that would go down.” 

“Hey! Why not!? He might surprise you, throw you down and have his way with you!” Selphie had a big grin on her face. 

“I hope not, it’d be like fucking myself…” He started shaking his head. “Nope don’t wanna do that.”

“At least go talk to him! Be honest. And don’t forget to go see Dr K!” She was pushing him out of his dorm. 

“Fine, I’m going! No need to push, you big meanie!” He stuck his tongue out at her. Selphie couldn’t help but laugh as it was a weird sight on Seifer’s face. 

* * *

Zell arrived at Seifer’s dorm. He hesitated before knocking on the door. 

He’d never get over seeing himself answer the door. “Can I come in?”

Seifer stepped aside so Zell could walk in. 

He followed Zell and sat down on the couch. “We should go see the doc.”

“Selphie told me the same thing.” Zell looked down at his hands. “I know Selphie said something to you when she thought you were me. I can’t keep lying to myself anymore.” He looked into Seifer’s, well actually, his own eyes. “I, um. Hyne this is hard.”

“I know you like me. And I’m not gunna lie either. I stripped down in the bathroom, you’re fucking hot.”

Zell’s jaw dropped. Why hadn’t he thought of doing that!? 

“I can tell by your expression that you haven’t done the same. Go on.” He pointed towards the bathroom. “I’m warning you though, you’ll get hard,” he smirked at Zell. 

“What am I supposed to do then!?” Zell exclaimed. 

“Get yourself off, it’s what I did.”

“You wanked yourself off as me!? Were you looking at yourself at the same time? I mean, err, looking at me?” Zell felt embarrassed. 

“Course I did,” Seifer purred. 

Zell turned bright red and went into Seifer’s bathroom. Seifer chuckled as he audibly heard the lock click in place. 

It was only a few minutes before Zell’s loud voice broke the silence. “Holy fucking Hyne!”

Zell stood in front of the mirror. Seifer’s body was amazing. There were small white scars scattered all over his arms and torso, but they paled in comparison to the muscular god that looked back at him. 

His abs were defined, his legs were powerful, but his dick. Zell could see it growing hard. It was impressive enough before but just seeing it had turned him on. And now it was standing tall. 

_ Fuck _

He did the only thing he could. He masturbated watching himself in Seifer’s body. And it was incredible. 

When he’d finished, he cleaned up, got dressed and headed back out. 

“So… you liked what you saw in there then?” Seifer’s voice, although it sounded like Zell, had enough command to know that he wasn’t expecting a response.

“Let’s go see Dr Kadowaki.” Zell hurried past and walked out of Seifer’s dorm. 

* * *

Dr Kadowaki looked up as Seifer and Zell entered the infirmary. “What have you boys done?” She fixed her eyes on them both, noticing that Zell looked more confident, and Seifer looked more withdrawn than usual. 

To her surprise, Seifer was the one to talk first. 

“I don’t know what happened. One minute we were out in the storm training and I blacked out. The next thing I know I can see myself walking away!” Zell babbled quickly. 

The doctor’s expression changed rapidly. “Seifer, are you ok? You’re not usually this…” 

“Hyperactive?” Zell provided with a smirk. 

“What is going on? Zell why are you smirking at me like that?”

“I’m not smirking, I’m freaking out!” Seifer looked towards her. 

Zell spoke for them both. “Doc, I’m Seifer. I’m trapped in Zell’s body. And he’s trapped in mine. It happened during the big storm.”

“Oh my,” Dr Kadowaki seemed to accept this explanation. “Let me see if I’ve got anything in the back to alleviate this situation. Both of you, wait right here.”

She walked through a door in the back and it shut behind her automatically. 

Seifer looked at Zell. “So, if she fixes us,” he leaned in to Zell’s ear and whispered, “wanna get fucked?”

Zell’s face turned red, and his (well, Seifer’s) dick was rapidly hardening, but he breathed out a single word in response. “Yes.”

The door flung open and Seifer stood back up straight with a smirk on his face, he could not wait to have Zell beneath him.

“Ok boys, I think I have just the thing.” She looked at each of them in turn before handing them a pill each. 

“Go back to one of your dorms, together. Take the pills at the same time. Sit down, let yourself relax and when you feel like waking up you should be yourselves again.”

“Thanks Doc,” Seifer said to the woman. He left the infirmary without waiting for Zell. 

Zell watched him go and jogged to catch up. “We should go to my dorm, I’m not sharing with anyone.” 

Seifer wasn’t going to admit it out loud but that was a good idea. They walked to Zell’s dorm in silence. 

* * *

Seifer opened his eyes. He was still on Zell’s couch. He looked down, saw his own hands on his thighs and breathed a sigh of relief. 

The small noise broke Zell out of his doze. He looked directly at Seifer. Seifer turned to look at him and briefly saw a massive grin before Zell’s lips were locked on to his own. 

He pushed Zell away, stood up and walked to Zell’s room leaving Zell confused. Just before he passed through the doorway, he looked back at Zell and smirked. “You comin’?”

Zell about jumped off the sofa and followed him. Seifer chuckled and shut the door once Zell had made it through. 

Zell stood in front of his bed, biting his bottom lip with his teeth. He wanted this, but didn’t really know what to do. 

Seifer noticed Zell biting his lip and growled, taking long strides to meet him. He pulled Zell’s hips roughly towards his own and groaned at the contact of both their erections. Zell looked up at Seifer, the lust clear in his bright blue eyes. 

Seifer’s pressed his lips hard against Zell’s. He licked and nibbled on Zell’s bottom lip, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth when a moan escaped. 

Zell let Seifer lead the kiss, his moans getting louder each time he felt Seifer’s tongue sliding against his own. His fingertips found their way to Seifer’s biceps, squeezing in time with his moans. 

Seifer wasted no time undressing Zell. His t-shirt went first, both of them breaking the kiss to allow it to pass over Zell’s head. Seifer dove straight back in to Zell’s mouth, tongue first. His hands stroked Zell’s impressive pecs and moved to lightly pinch his nipples. 

Zell broke the kiss, his head falling back as he made the most exquisite sound that went straight to Seifer’s dick. 

_ Jackpot,  _ Seifer thought. He started to kiss and lick Zell’s bare throat as his fingers continued their assault on Zell’s nipples. 

He felt Zell pushing his hips harder into his own, wanting more friction and Zell’s fingers had weaved their way into his hair. 

“Seif,” Zell breathed in between moans, his eyes hooded as he watched Seifer lean back to look at him. 

Seifer’s lips hovered over Zell’s, Zell could feel his breath ghosting over him. “Tell me what you want Zell,” Seifer whispered against Zell’s lips, his eyes never leaving Zell’s. 

“Fuck me,” Zell returned the whisper before licking Seifer’s lips and pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth. “Fuck me hard.”

Zell didn’t wait for Seifer to reply, he removed himself from Seifer’s reach and stripped the rest of his clothes off. Seifer watched him intently, so fixated he didn’t even notice Zell started taking off his clothes when he was done with his own. 

Seifer stopped him and took everything off himself. He looked at Zell. “Get on the bed on your hands and knees. Facing the headboard.”

Zell did as he was told and no sooner than he was there he felt Seifer’s breath ghosting over his asshole. It twitched in anticipation. 

Seifer’s tongue gently licked around the edge. Zell’s legs nearly gave way with the pleasure and he moaned loudly. “Ohhhh…. Seif, do that again,” he panted.

Seifer grabbed each of Zell’s cheeks and spread them apart, then licked harder than he had before. Zell tried to force his hips down to gain some sensation on his own hard cock but Seifer held him up and carried on licking. 

Zell’s moans were getting louder and his asshole started to relax. Seifer moved one of his hands to Zell’s face and offered his index and middle finger together. He pulled his face back and commanded him to suck them. 

As Zell’s mouth went round his fingers he pushed his tongue in and out of Zell’s ass over and over. Zell pushed back wanting to feel more, groaning around Seifer’s fingers.

Seifer suddenly stopped and withdrew both his tongue and his fingers. Zell started panting with need, “please, Seifer.”

“Don’t you worry, I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Seifer said, his voice dripping with lust. His eyes lingered on Zell, his ass in the air begging to be fucked. 

He eased both his wet fingers past the tight ring of muscle, enjoying the noises Zell made. He pushed them in and out slowly, feeling Zell’s muscles squeeze around them. He couldn’t wait to feel them squeezing his dick. 

He spotted one of Zell’s hands reach for his neglected erection and pulled his fingers out of Zell. “Turn over,” he ordered. 

Zell turned over, his hair no longer in its usual place. His cheeks were flushed and his hand was gripped around his cock, moving almost lazily. Seifer licked his lips, he looked utterly fuckable. 

“Bring your knees up to your chest.”

Zell did and suddenly felt shy, having his asshole on full display, but he pushed the feelings aside, knowing that Seifer was going to make him feel incredible.

Seifer knelt on the bed in front of Zell, lined himself up and slowly pushed inside Zell. They both groaned at the feeling. Seifer sheathed himself fully in Zell and stayed there for a moment, allowing Zell to get used to him. 

Zell felt full in the best way. “Move, please,” he looked Seifer in the eye and pleaded. He caught a glimmer of playfulness in his emerald gaze just as Seifer pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in. 

Zell’s eyes rolled to the back of his head with pleasure. Seifer was pounding into him mercilessly. Zell was unable to stop all the moans that came out of his mouth. 

“Fuck. Seifer, yes. Like that. Oh Hyne.”

Seifer smiled as he watched the martial artist come undone. He’d not even touched his dick yet.  _ Best remedy that.  _

Seifer gripped Zell’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Zell’s eyes snapped open. He was wound up tightly, he wouldn’t last much longer.

Zell was babbling incoherently as Seifer slammed into him repeatedly. His eyes locked on to Seifer’s, his arms struggled to keep his knees in place against his chest. 

Then Seifer said three words that broke all the tension Zell had built up. “Come for me.”

Zell came instantly, moaning Seifer’s name. He spurted all over his toned stomach and Seifer’s hand. He watched with curiosity as Seifer licked his hand slowly. 

Seifer felt the full force of Zell’s orgasm, his inner muscles tightened almost painfully around his cock. He managed a few more thrusts before groaning and releasing himself inside Zell’s ass.

He’d never come so hard before, and Zell’s muscles were milking him. He pulled out and laid down next to Zell, breathing heavily. 

“Fuck, we’ve gotta do that again.”

Zell chuckled. “A lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something a plot bunny left in my head. This isn’t beta’d so please let me know if you find any mistakes and I’ll fix them up


End file.
